Routine maintenance of a vehicle includes the periodic checking and replenishment of transmission fluid in the vehicle. The transmission fluid lubricates gears employed in the connection between the internal combustion engine and the associated drive shaft for transferring power from the engine to the drive shaft of the vehicle or powertrain. Transmission fluid is lost, reduced, or degraded over time. Additionally, metallic particles can accumulate in the transmission fluid which contribute to abrasive wear of the gears, especially powertrains that operate in dusty environments. Replenishment of the transmission fluid and removal of contained particulate material can prolong the life of the transmission and improve its performance. Changing of transmission fluid can present many of the same problems of time, expense, and environmental safety that are presented with lubricating oil changes. Additionally, given the design of most transmission systems, accomplishing transmission fluid removal and replacement in a clean and efficient manner is problematic at best.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system which reduces the amount of waste fluid handling and exposure as well as the risk of environmental damage due to spills and the like during fluid transfer. It would further be desirable to provide a method which could be easily employed at locations convenient to the typical location of the vehicle or powertrain to be serviced with benefits such as time savings, money savings, convenience, minimum exposure to spent or fresh fluid, environmental protection, energy conservation, and longer lasting, better performing vehicles and sub-components.